


Los necios aún esperan la aventura por la puerta

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle dentro del calabazo del Castillo Oscuro y sus esperanzas rotas por encontrar el día que comiencen sus aventuras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los necios aún esperan la aventura por la puerta

Por supuesto que siempre fui un alma egoísta. Los supe desde el principio. Digamos que lo noté particularmente al sentir  esa extraña tensión en la mitad del cuerpo, cuando extendí la mano hacia él quien en ese momento era un _eso,_ y dije: “ Iré con él”.

No lo escuché por supuesto, pero en aquellas noches mientras miraba el techo del calabozo que se había convertido en mi habitación; me di cuenta, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos en gotas gordas que mojaban mi cabello, que lloraba por mí y no por mi padre; a quien noche tras noche recordaba en el último instante de mi partida tomarse el pecho con la mano, como si algo se le rompiera por dentro. Era como si la emoción de mi aventura me hubiera ensordecido ante el ruido que su corazón hizo cuando se rompió en mil pedazos. Aún así,  lloraba por mí y no por él.

La verdad es que el miedo a morir siempre estuvo presente. Día tras día, desde el momento en que el carruaje avanzó con los primeros golpes de los cascos de los caballos en la piedra. Era miedo que se sepultaba en la condescendencia a la muerte, el saltarla cada instante, cada hora, cada día, en que el monstruo, _eso_ , que me miraba de reojo y me dejaba regresar al calabazo  para vanagloriarme de mi cruzada en pro mi cruz vana.

En el silencio que siguió a los siguientes días, comprendí que mi llanto se callaba por el día, simplemente por que aún en el filo de la navaja del incierto, la emoción y el franco egoísmo que rodea a nuestra vanidad, me hacía esperar con ansía su llegada por la puerta. Por que noche tras noche, sin importar el dolor de mis manos y mis pies que se curtían con el trabajo y el agua hirviente, lograba sobrevivir un día más al monstruo que me apresaba. Un golpe de energía que servía para mantener a mi ego contento, corriendo, hasta el siguiente día cuando de nuevo la puerta de mi celda se abriera.

Noche tras noche, las horas pasaban por la ventana y la emoción de la cuesta que había elegido como mi conquista corría, mientras yo esperaba que la verdadera aventura llegara por la puerta. Aquella que se volvería emocionante, la cual estaría llena de éxtasis, de carcajadas y aún mayores paisajes de novedades y emociones tan intensas que le eran tan desconocidas a una dama de alta cuna criada para las cortes. Era natural, pensaba, sentir el hastío por el dolor en las manos, los pies y el cansancio por la necedad de las lágrimas. Porque en algún punto de mis vanidades nocturnas, noté con asombro que hirió a mi ego, que el polvo y la mugre pegada no eran tan divertidas, y  la energía que estallaba por el miedo a la muerte se estancaba como agua tibia detrás de cada taza de té frutal, que el monstruo me pedía llenar.

\- ¿Qué? – me dijo un día cuando notó mi mirada insistente, perdida yo en algún caballo de guerra en mis fantasías.

\- Frutal no es muy monstruoso – le dije aún entumecida mi lógica, bajo la fantasía que aún recorría y que ya ni recuerdo en este instante.

Una mueca sardónica fue la respuesta: “Lamento que mis pisos no llenen tus ansias de aventura querida – me dijo – veamos si lo hacen las espinas de mis rosales y  las cacas de los caballos que atenderás a partir de mañana”

Esta aventura era sólo un preámbulo para la verdadera, me repetía, la verdadera aventura se aparecería pronto frente a la puerta me decía una y otra vez, mientras los caballos me tomaban en odio inentendible para mi, más que fidelidad a su amo, y los rosales parecían gozar de rasparme los brazos y jalarme los cabellos en venganza.

  Más de una vez, mis ojos se perdieron en el camino tras las rejas de oro que rodeaban los jardines. La desesperación me hizo recordar a Sir Gastón, y desear por primera vez que quizás se arrepentiría de haberme dejado salir por la puerta de manos de otro. Quizás mi cuesta permitirían nacer en su tosco pecho las ansias de lucha, y vendría por mi para salvarme del hastío del monstruo y me permitirían por fin comenzar mi aventura de vivir felices para siempre.  Yo olvidaría su poesía insípida, su afecto conveniente y las poses de caballero rancio. Quizás dejaría de dudar de su hombría y entonces nacería en mí alma el amor que arrasaría con toda la desdicha del mundo causada por las cotidianeidad y el aburrido de una vida tan insulsa en las cortes del rey. Pronto llegaría el día en que se acabaría tanta desdicha.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tengo sentimientos encontrados de lo que sería, mi primer beso de amor. Por un lado, me parece que lo alaban demasiado para lo que es, un simple pegar de labios temblorosos y la caricia de aliento cálido, la fragilidad del sabor del otro. Por otro, y aún siento culpa en este calabozo al sentir gozo de recordar, el poder de poseer el temblor de sus labios al tocarme y su respiración entrecortada, la capacidad de destruir su corazón si hubiera dudado un instante en corresponderle. Aún en este instante no puedo sentir más que mi corazón en mis mejillas y ese pequeño gesto de él al fundirse en el sentimiento. Yo también lo amo.

Rumplestiltskin es mi primer amor.

Él quizás venga esta noche por la puerta, y me diga que todo esta bien, que le amor es una aventura que desea vivir a mi lado tanto como yo con él. Vendrá caminando con la gracia de un corcel negro, a tomarme de esta oscuridad y frío de la piedra que había olvidado. Y entonces comenzara nuestra aventura, esa donde un príncipe rescata a una princesa y la lleva hasta eso que llama "Vivieron felices para siempre".

 


End file.
